LA DUDA
by Grazy
Summary: Bulma espera un bebè de Vegeta, sin embargo no está muy segura de si el sayajin realmente le AMA. Averiguen que estará dispuesta a hacer para descubrirlo


"La Duda"

**Por Grazy**

ESTE FUE EL PRIMER FANFIC QUE HICE DE DRAGON BALL Z…Fue hace ya mucho tiempo, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten, no duden en dejar todos sus comentarios y sugerencias por favor ok?

Pero antes, he aquí algunas aclaraciones:

· Rey Vegeta: A diferencia de lo que varios establecen en sus fanfics, yo quise manejara a este personaje como un Padre algo más 'relajado' que mira desde el infierno los cambios que tiene su hijo al lado de los humanos -en especial de Bulma- con ojos un poquito más aprovadores que su pareja, la mortal Kattatzú; pues él dice que Bulma no es muy digna de él, pero que le conviene porque le proporciona de todos los elementos que el pueda necesitar para superar sus poderes y vencer a Gokú. Se divierte de lo lindo viendo sufrir a Vegeta.

· Kattatzú: Ella es la madre de Vegeta. Era -aún lo es- la dueña de un gran poder a pesar de ser muy joven; pertenecía a un escuadrón compuesto por 2 sayajin mujer y Nappa. Era guerrera de clase alta. Murió en una de sus misiones. Kat, igual que el rey Vegeta; está en el infierno y desde ahí mira como su hijo se "ablanda" poco a poco; sin que ella pueda hacer nada. Cosa que no le agrada en absoluto -y menos desde que se enteró de que será 'abuela'- por eso cada que pueda fastidia a Vegeta por la TRASTADA que cometió.

Era una linda mañana de Junio.

De esas mañanas donde todo es perfecto: Los pajaritos cantaban, el sol dejaba caer suavemente sus rayos en la agitada ciudad del oeste donde todos hacían sus labores cotidianas, todo estaba despejado y parecía que no llovería como los dos días anteriores, que habían dejado un toque de frescura alrededor.

La paz y calma, eran absolutas. Cuando un grito desgarrador se hizo oír en la Corporación Cápsula:

WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡

El grito recorrió la cocina, pasando por el laboratorio hasta llegar al cuarto de gravedad; haciendo temblar el lugar. La señora Briefs, el Doctor Briefs y Vegeta pararon en seco sus actividades y saliendo de sus respectivas habitaciones se preguntaron en un tono preocupado y cansado: "¿AHORA QUÉ?"

Los tres llegaron en un santiamén al lugar de donde provenía el gritó: el baño. Apenas media hora antes, la joven Bulma se había metido a tomar una ducha. Con mucha cautela, los tres individuos asomaron su cabeza dentro del baño, para ver que ocurría. Bulma se encontraba en el centro de la habitación hincada - al estilo Sailor Moon cuando se caía- pesadamente sobre la báscula emitiendo un leve lamento.

- Querida -dijo sutilmente la madre de Bulma- ¿Te encuentras bien? La jóven volteó con una cara de tragedia y el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¡SUBI… DE…. PESOOOOOO!- sollozó la chica desconsoladamente, mientras los tres que se encontraban en la puerta caían literalmente de espaldas y con gotitas en la cabeza.

- Tenía que ser…

- Ya me lo esperaba…

-Oigan, ustedes quédense aquí; yo me encargaré de ella- Dicho esto, entró a donde estaba la "damisela en desgracia", que lloraba dolorosamente, para decirle: "Bulma, no llores por eso, el aumento de peso es normal para…"

-¡No me importa!- Interrumpió- ¡Sólo mírame! ¡Estoy aumentando 2 kilos a la semana y a este paso voy a quedar como un globo!

-Claro que no, ya verás que cuando el bebé nazca recuperarás tu peso normal en pocos días…

- ¿Tu crees?- preguntó secándose las lágrimas- ¿De veras voy a recuperar mi figura?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¡¡¡PERFECTO!-gritó repentinamente poniéndose de pie sin una sola lágrima- ¡Si después de esto podré volver a ser tan linda como antes, entonces podré comer todos los pasteles que compré ayer sin tener que preocuparme por mi peso!

- Un momento, ¿quieres decir que hiciste todo este alboroto por unos pasteles?

- Por supuesto que No, también compré dulces, helado y galletas de chocolate. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Su madre no contestó y se limitó a caerse de espaldas nuevamente. Ya completamente calmada Bulma salió del baño tras su madre, en el pasillo ÉL la esperaba:

- Ya era hora de que salieras - le dijo viéndola del lado recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y su tan común expresión en la cara- Dime ¿te encuentres bien?

La chica lo miró jubilosamente comprendiendo que si el sayajin estaba ahí era por que estaba preocupado por ella… bueno, por ambos; aunque él moriría antes de aceptarlo. Lentamente ella se aproximó a él, algo sonrojada;- ante el nerviosismo de Vegeta que también se avergonzó y sólo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás- abrazándolo le dijo: "Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Vegeta"; el hombre se puso más rojo que un tomate, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que Bulma le demostrara su afecto en público, porque ella sabía lo bochornoso que era para él todo este asunto.

Pero últimamente ella no era la misma… De repente estaba tranquila y sonriendo; pero por cualquier cosa inmediatamente se enfadaba o se ponía a llorar, estaba especialmente sensible en esos días; y el pobre Vegeta no sabía como tratarla, Más que nada tenía que ser muy paciente; pues hasta el más simple regaño le costaba una escenita de esas que a Bulma le salían tan bien; debía hacer todo lo que ella le ordenaba y pedía. -Ante la consternación de "sus majestades" que de tantos corajes ya tenían úlceras y NO podían creer que su hijo atendiera todo lo que la humana quería-

Sin embargo la cosa se agravaba en las noches, donde se le antojaban las exotiqueses más increíbles - A ver ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre comer nueces de ¡La Patagonia! A las 2:00 de la madrugada?- ¿y quién tenía que ir en medio de la noche a conseguirlas? Pues Vegeta, porque podía volar, además de que "él era el culpable de toda la infelicidad" -no es necesario escribir por que-, eso sin mencionar los mareos y los dolores musculares que aquejan a toda mujer en tan desgraci.., perdón Divina situación.

Así, el príncipe prácticamente se la pasaba en vela nocturna cuidándola. A pesar de no dormir; siempre se levantaba a la misma hora; como era de esperarse su rendimiento no era el mismo; lo cual le enojaba muchísimo; sobre todo porque no podía decírselo a su mujer, que en seguida se ponía a la defensiva y le retaba preguntándole que que era más importante, su nueva familia o el entrenamiento; pregunta que nunca contestaba o si lo hacía; era con una maldición.

¡Ah! Y cuidadito, si la chica recibía una respuesta no satisfactoria en esas engañosas preguntas que nosotras solemos hacer con una gracia… preguntas como "¿estoy muy gorda?" o "¿cómo me veo?" porque todo se volvía posible, bien podía recibir una bofetada como un beso o una amenaza ¡valla escándalos que se armaban a veces!.

Por ejemplo, dos noches antes se hizo un LÍO de aquellos: todo fue porque llovía a cantaros, y a Bulma se le ocurrió que sería divertido salir a caminar, cosa que no le agradó a Vegeta. Tranquilamente él dijo:

"¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¿No ves como llueve? Pescarás un resfriado si sales de aquí"

¡Uy! No lo hubiera dicho… En menos de un segundo la chica ya estaba llorando recriminándole el haberla regañado tan severamente. El príncipe, para evitar que llorara; se vio en la penosa necesidad de pedir disculpas -¡imagínense! ¡el príncipe sayajin pidiendo perdón! Por poquito Kattatzú se muere otra vez- y apenas había dicho "Lo siento…" cuando la mujer ya había secado sus lágrimas poniendo un sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo: "Tienes razón, llueve muy feo; no quiero enfermarme"; él solo saco un globito con puntitos y puso cara de "what?". Casi casi, se podría decir que sólo podía descansar cuando entrenaba. Realmente ella lo estaba haciendo como quería, aunque no concientemente.

Lo único que Vegeta podía hacer era seguir soportando todo ese sacrificio,- cabe aclarar que al único que le divertía la "cosa" era al Rey Vegeta- tomándolo como penitencia ya que, aunque no lo decía; se sentía culpable por ver a la chica que quería tanto agobiada por su culpa, manteniendo la calma pensando que cada día que pasaba, era un día menos que le faltaba para que el vástago naciera y Bulma regresara a ser como antes, esbelta como modelo, serena, y cariñosa.

Si, Vegeta sufría, pero ni la mitad de lo que la futura madre; que se frustraba por verse gorda y desalineada, sin mencionar que ninguna de sus ropas le quedaba, los zapatos lastimaban sus inflamados pies; agregando los vómitos matutinos y el horrible dolor de espalda que sentía la mayor parte del tiempo; no obstante tampoco le gustaba estar sin hacer nada; por ello se ponía a trabajar en las computadoras o en cosas que no requirieran de mucho movimiento o esfuerzo. Ella tampoco entendía lo raros que estaban todos en aquel tiempo, parecían locos porque le gritaban mucho y enseguida la consentían, ¡menos mal que ella aún no había caído en su loquera!- gotita, gotita, gotita

En eso pensaba mientras buscaba con exasperación algo que ponerse, parecía que su guardarropa se había encogido en los últimos meses:

- ¡No! muy feo, anticuado, simple, llamativo, horrible, aburrido, atrevido ¿pues que diablos ha desaparecido toda mi ropa!- metió la mano para sacar el último vestido que había ahí dentro- Mmmmm… no es muy moderno, pero es negro y holgado, evitará que me vea tan deforme… ¡es perfecto! Declaró sonriendo y dejando caer la toalla que tenía en el cuerpo.

Una ves que se hubo vestido, fue a peinarse cuando alguien toco la puerta: Era su madre; quién le dijo que tenía una visita muy especial "Talvez sean Gokú y Milk"- pensó viéndose al espejo- más, si ellos fuesen mamá habría hecho ya un escándalo… ; y Vegeta habría salido volando de la cápsula de gravedad al sentir el Ki de Goku. No pueden ser ellos.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó a la sala donde recibían a los invitados. Una silueta muy familiar la esperaba dentro; ¿sería posible que…?

- ¿Kira?-preguntó un tanto insegura a la mujer que llevaba en sus brazos a un bebé

- ¡Bulma!- ella la reconoció de inmediato

- ¡Eres tú! ¡No lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad eres tú, Kira?

- ¡La misma Bulma!- Las dos mujeres se acercaron a abrazarse efusivamente y con lágrimas en los ojos:

"No llores…" le dijo Kira; "Tu tampoco…" le contestó Bulma. "No lo creo… ¿de veras ha pasado tanto tiempo desde…?" No terminó la frase porque la vos se le cortó.

No era para menos; hacía casi tres años que no se veían y ninguna creía lo que veía en la otra. Después de todo habían sido amigas desde el último año de preparatoria; había compartido tanto juntas… La universidad, los bailes escolares, un sin fin de maravillas…

Se Habían secado las lágrimas la una a la otra y apoyado en momentos difíciles. También tuvieron riñas, porque su inteligencia y habilidad de líder chocaba algunas veces, pero ellas habían aprendido a sobrellevarlo todo, para conservar esa linda mistad

Bulma la consideraba como su mejor amiga -aparte de todos los del "clan Z"-y le tenía un cariño muy especial; por todo lo que alguna vez pasaron.

Luego del abrazo, dieron dos pasos atrás para verse la una a la otra:

- Wauu, veo que han pasado muchas cosas contigo, ¿he Bulma?- dijo guiñando el ojo

- Lo mismo digo de ti, ¡mírate: toda una madre! No había podido localizarte desde que te casaste con Carl hace cuatro años

- Ni yo a ti, te busque pero siempre me decían que andabas de viaje; como te conozco bien, supe que no te hallaría hasta dentro de unos cuantos años; ¡no es mi culpa que tengas esa costumbre rara de irte de viaje por largas temporadas! Siempre me he preguntado si realizas alguna clase de safari o algo así…

- ¡JA! Como si todo el trabajo que hay por aquí no fuera suficiente…

- Bueno entonces dime ¿en donde te habías metido?- Ante esa pregunta Bulma se quedó pensando que decir; pues sería muy su amiga, pero ella jamás le había contado de sus aventuras buscando las "Esferas del dragón" para conseguir un novio - que indirectamente las esferas SÍ le consiguieron- o de sus tan peculiares amigos

- Eso no importa, lo importante es que nos hemos vuelto a ver, por eso tenemos muuuuuuuuuuuuucho de que hablar; ven conmigo pasemos al salón de té y probemos unos postres deliciosos que conseguí ayer; se que te encantarán.- Dicho esto, pasaron al otro salón.

Bulma estaba encantada con la bebé de su amiga: era muy pequeña; con el cabello verde como el de su progenitora, contando con unos ojos azules, que debía haber sacado de su padre, ya que Kira tenía ojos amarillos; la niña tenía alrededor de 1 año y dormía en los brazos de Kira.

En ese momento pensó en lo que crecía dentro de sí: había vida en su interior y pese a todo lo que le dolía el cuerpo; no podría ser más feliz. Pues ese pequeño que pronto nacería era una prueba, una promesa, y una esperanza del mañana que decía la verdad acerca del orgulloso príncipe que aparentaba frialdad cuando dentro de sí había una ternura mágica que sólo ella conocía, y que talvez sólo ella conocería. Con todo eso se puso roja; lo que su amiga notó de inmediato…

- ¡AJÁ! ¡te atrape!

- ¿EH?

- Estas pesando en ÉL ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

- ¿D…d….de que…. Ha...blas?- preguntó Bulma sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado

- No te hagas. Ahora habla: ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo ese sin vergüenza de Yamsha para que Tú aceptaras casarte con él?-Bulma sintió que una roca le caía en la cabeza. - Imagínate, después de tanta grosería ¿Qué carajo te prometió para que volvieras con él? ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te lastimó? ¡Maldición! ¿Lo recuerdas?- Kira estaba a punto de estallar, ante una Alarmada Bulma con una gotita en la frente

- Kira… aguarda…despertaras a la bebé….

- ¿EXPLÍCAME QUE DIABLOS HIZO?- Por lo menos esa incriminación tenía algo bueno: su amiga no había cambiado, era la misma escandalosa extremista de hacía 10 años, Bulma no pudo evitar reír…

- ¿Mmmm? ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

- El hecho de que- dijo entre risas- hay cosas que nuca cambian…-Eiri comprendió y también se echó a reír. Pasaron 10 minutos riéndose y comentando situaciones del pasado que les habían hecho gracia; como la ves en que Eiri casi golpea a Yamsha por llegar tarde por su amiga, o la ves en que Bulma sobornó a una maestro para que dejara salir a Eiri y otras cosillas.

- Bulma -dijo tratando de darle sentido serio a su voz- En serio, ¿dime que pasó? Se que no debo juzgarte, tú sabes lo que haces, pero haberte casado con…

- Kira-interrumpió Bulma- Yo NO estoy casada con Yamsha; es más; ¡hace tiempo que él y yo terminamos, por lo mismo de siempre… tú sabes

- ¿¡DE VERAS?- Los ojos de Kira se abrieron aliviados

- Deveritas, deveritas!- puntualizó sonriendo

- ¡YUJUUU! ¡Eso es todo lo que QUERÍA ESCUCHAR!... Ejem, y No lo dudé ni un segundo

- Si, ajá…

- Y ¿quién es? ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Lo vas a presentar? ¡Quiero conocerlo!

- Ahora esta entre… tenido con su trabajo- mintió Bulma-

- Bueno, ¿cómo es entonces?

- Pues…No se como describirlo; Vegeta es… muy atractivo, escultural, atlético, fuerte… y…

- ¿Fuerte? No me digas que también es peleador de artes marciales…

- Si adivinaste.

- Uy! Ejem, este ¿y no resultará ser como Yamsha? Tú sabes; cuando la fama se le subió a la cabeza, te empezó a "poner el cuerno"…

- No, eso es imposible, Vegeta podrá tener muchos defectos, -como todos- pero eso es algo que te aseguro que nunca hará; lo conozco bastante bien - Kira jamás había oído a Bulma hablar con tanta seguridad sobre un hombre, se sorprendió al escuchar la sensatez con que dijo esas palabras. Quizá su amiga sí había cambiado un poco después de todo…

"¿Sabes? -Continuó- aunque Yamsha me lastimó; debo confesarte que sufrí. Fue tan difícil para mi pasar por aquello; porque lo amé; y me avergüenzo por ello… más gracias a toda esa amargura, lo vi.… Ese hombre… Su orgullo, su carácter, y más que todo su soledad… él fue la solución al dolor; me dio su amor y poco a poco curó mis heridas y mi muy lastimado corazón…"

- Ya veo -dijo antes de tomar su taza de café y dar un sorbo- Se nota que la amas mucho-

- Sí, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo…

- Y, Cariño; eso es lo importante; el NO preocuparte por hacer lo correcto, sino por hacer lo que tú quieres. Ya que mientras seas feliz, que lo demás se valla al diablo - Bulma sonrió- lo amas y te ama ¿NO?

La frase retumbó en la cabeza de Bulma. Ella ya se había hecho miles de veces esa pregunta; sin lograr que el príncipe se la respondiera; de alguna forma él siempre escapaba a eso.- escurridizo-

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no contestas? ¡No me digas que no se lo has preguntado!

- Claro que lo he preguntado -interrumpió- sólo que siempre me evade cuando hablamos de eso

- Eso no es Bueno…

- Pero hemos llegado muy lejos -declaró defendiendo al padre de su hijo- y la forma en que se comporta conmigo, sobretodo en estos días; yo creo que lo importante son los hechos y no las palabras

- Yo también creía eso…- ¿EHHH? - escucha: no es posible asegurar las cosas cuando se trata de esto; no puedes saber que pasa por su retorcida y complicada mente, hay ocasiones en las que ni ellos saben lo que quieren. Es por eso que nosotras tenemos que estar alerta y hacer las preguntas precisas, en los momentos precisos ¿me entiendes? Es imperativo que le saques esa frase ¿Qué tan difíciles pueden ser 2 palabritas? Estoy de acuerdo en que las palabras sin hechos no sirven; ¡pero no inventes! Es hora de madurar y poner las cosas en claro; ya no sólo por ti, sino por el que viene en camino; más que nada porque éste pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada y no debes permitir que sufra por un error tuyo ¿me entiendes?- Bulma asintió lentamente procesando aún lo que Kira acababa de deci- ¡AJAJAJA! ¡Ya quita esa cara! ¡Hasta raro se me hace verte tan seria! Esto me recuerda esa vez que…

La plática tomó un giro inesperado llevando a las mujeres al pasado que tan dichosas las había hecho y que incluía banalidades como zapatos, ropa, cosméticos, regalos, bolsos, joyas… etc.

Con esto olvidaron sus problemas u obligaciones de adultas volviendo a ser solamente: Kira y Bulma. Hablaron por horas y horas. De no ser que Kira tenía que ir a casa a hacer la comida, la charla habría continuado indefinidamente.

Ella salió a despedirla calurosamente pidiéndole que volviera de vez en cuando o que la llamara más seguido. Kira aceptó; pero antes de irse dijo:

"Por favor, no olvides lo que dije; este tipo de asuntos son muy complicados, y aún más cuando hay 'alguién' de por medio… -todos sabemos quién es ese 'alguien' ¿no?- En el caso de que no funcionara- continuó- recuerda que contarás conmigo; después de todo somos amigas en las buenas y en las malas".

Acto seguido, sacó su cápsula, aseguró a la bebé y se alejó por los aires. Dejando a Bulma tras ella. Quién estaba agradecida con su amiga por preocuparse por ella y también algo molesta ¿Qué Kira pensaba que era una tonta? Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que pasaba en su relación y más que nada que su príncipe no decía las cosas porque su orgullo no se lo admitía; no porque no la amara… ¿o si?

Repentinamente sintió un leve escalofrío. Algo en la seguridad que tenía sobre eso había cambiado. ¿Acaso era que estaba… DUDANDO?

No le dio importancia y fue a trabajar; estaba retrazada.

El tiempo avanzaba, igual que esa sensación extraña parecida a una astilla, no dolía, pero incomodaba. Como si eso no fuera suficiente; los mareos que sentía cuando trabajaba no se hicieron esperar. Pensó que ya era suficiente por ese día; así que se dirigió a su alcoba. Una ves ahí prendió el televisor para distraerse, cosa que no ayudo mucho.

No sabía porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Kira había dicho. Entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza: Esa noche haría que Vegeta le dijera que la amaba, no sabía como pero lo haría. Con ello probaría que Kira se equivocaba y acabaría con esa DUDA que tenía. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro ¡era un plan brillante ¡

Como de costumbre, Vegeta salió de entrenar un poco tarde; acababa de salir de la ducha, traía un pants azul, una camiseta sin mangas negra y una toalla en el cuello.

- ¡¡¡ HOOOLAAAA VEGETA! - saludó alegremente desde la cama, donde estaba sentada comiendo helado y sosteniendo el control remoto con una mano.

-… Hola…- Dijo él con una gotita en la frente pensando que cada día Bulma se ponía más loca.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu entrenamiento?- preguntó con la misma alegría-

- Igual que siempre - respondió- Pero tú, ¿dime que hiciste en tu holgazanería de todo el día?

- ¡Que bueno que preguntas! Porque fíjate que una amiga de la prepa vino a visitarme hoy. Compartimos mucho juntas en nuestra juventud…¡Hace tanto que no la veía! La última ves que nos vimos, fue 5 meses antes de que tú y Nappa llegaran a pelear con Gokú. Por eso me emocioné bastante al verla.

- ¡Que tierna! -dijo burlonamente- entonces se la pasaron parloteando por un buen rato… un momento ¿Estas comiendo helado?

- ¡¿Yooo? - contestó escondiendo el helado tras de sí- … No se de que hablas…

- ¿No? - se acercó a ella con una mirada acusadora, al tiempo que decía- BULMA… -en tono de regaño

- Bueno… -tartámudeo- puede ser…. Pe… pero sólo es helado de Chocolate, el de nuez es el que…- la jóven tenía varias gotitas en la cabeza-

- ¡¡Con un demonio! ¡¡Sabes que esa porquería te hace daño, TE LO ADVIERTO: ¡¡¡Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡NO quiero que me molestes si al rato te sientes mal! ¿OISTE?

En el infierno…

- Esto no se ve bien; A lo mejor hay pleito ¡Kat! -Gritó llamando a Kattatzú- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Vegeta tendrá una riña!

- ¿En serio? ¡Excelente! ¿tienes palomitas?

En la C. C.…

Bulma decidió ignorar esa majadería porque quería convencer a Vegeta de que dijera esas 'sencillas palabritas' Aguantó las ganas de aventarle le lámpara y con un tono dulce dijo:

- Esta bien, no te enfades por eso; no te daré problemas- El sayajin sin mirarla se sentó en la cama para secarse el cabello murmurando:

- Tú no causas problemas… Es que… No he dormido bien- Bulma sonrió comprensivamente al escuchar esa disculpa -muuuyyyy al estilo Vegeta-

- No importa - se acercó a el y lo abrazó por la espalda- Aunque te enojes y tengas esa actitud tan distante a veces, se que debajo de todo eso… hay alguien que se interesas en mi… Para mi eso es suficiente.- lentamente él giro para verla y se besaron. - Mmmm ¿Quieren que describa como sus "altezas reales" se tiraban de los cabellos con tanta caramaleda?-

El beso terminó. Vegeta se acostó en la cama con la intención de dormir, mientras que ella no tenía idea de cómo empezar a tratar con él. Supuso que sería más fácil cuando estuvieran acostados. Acurrucándose en los fuertes y cálidos brazos del guerrero musito:

- Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- él no contestó. Se le hizo raro que ni siquiera hubiera emitido algún sonido; por eso volteó a verlo; dándose cuenta de que dormía profundamente; era comprensible porque la noche anterior no había dormido y el entrenamiento que desempeñaba era agotador. Sigilosamente le dio otro beso en la mejilla, "¡Total -pensó- se lo preguntaré en la mañana, pero eso si, esta vez NO SE ME ESCAPARÁ!"

Al día siguiente

Vegeta sentía que una fuerte luz le daba en el rostro. Se incorporó abriendo los ojos y volviéndolos a cerrar de inmediato se encandiló, los talló un poco para poder abrirlos al hacerlo; vió que era la luz del sol que entraba por el balcón la que molestaba, sólo podía significar una cosa: era tarde.

De un salto salió de la cama para ponerse su traje de combate. Con tanto ruido Bulma se despertó también. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aún no conseguía lo que se había propuesto. Todos la conocemos; cuando tiene una idea en la cabeza no descansa hasta cumplirla, se lo preguntaría ahora mismo:

- Mmm.. Vegeta -gulp- este… yo AM,

- Si quieres algo de comer, pídeselo a tu madre yo estoy tarde para mi entrenamiento…

- No es eso, solo que - esto era más difícil de lo que había pensado. Para hacerlo más fácil se acercó a él muy despacio mirándolo sensualmente, él ni siquiera parpadeó. Lo tomó de la cintura y dijo:

- Vegeta, tú sabes que yo TE AMO, ¿verdad?- éste ruborizado dijo: "MJM"- Di: si yo no te lo dijera, no podrías saberlo ¿verdad que no?

En el Infierno…

- Creo que voy a vomitar - "Su bajaza" estaba acostado en lo que parecía 'pasto' viendo la bola de cristal, definitivamente necesitaba un pasa tiempo- ¡QUE CURSI!

- No me digas, es lo mismo de anoche - Kat se estaba haciendo lagartijas de cabeza - Bah! ME LARGO, avísame si pasa algo

- AJA, pero no esperes nada…

En C.C.

El guerrero no dijo nada, sólo asintió; en realidad no estaba de humor para esas cosas, era casi medio día, debía estar entrenando, no era así y estaba molesto.

- Hay determinadas cosas - continuó- que uno debe decir, porque no se pueden saber de otra forma; por ello, yo te quiero preguntar si… si tú… ¿ME AMAS?- La pregunta le cayó a Vegeta como un cubetaso de agua helada

-¡¿Cómo! ¿¡Q.. QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA! - el rubor de sus mejillas se propagó por toda la cara

- Una que toda mujer debe hacer y saber - Contestó con un tono armonioso- Es que ¡mírame! Me encuentro taaan demacrada y redonda, Ahora que he perdido mi figura de súper modelo -que modesta- es cuando debo escuchar que ME AMAS, Vegeta.

- ¿¡ QUE DIANTRES LE PASA A ESA TERRÍCOLA!

- ¡NO HABÍA ESCUCHADO DISPARATE IGUAL! ¿Cómo cree que MI hijo dirá eso?

- ¡REALMENTE ESTÁ CHIFLADA?

-. El que haya perdido su figura, NO le concierne a Vegeta¡¡¡¡

Él explotó. Tanto que tenía que hacer y Bulma con boberías, se separó de ella y dijo -más bien gritó-

- ¡ME LLEVA EL INFIERNO! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ÉSTAS TONTERÍAS!- La sangre de Bulma comenzó a arder notablemente.

- ¡HEY! Mira AHORA SÍ HABRÁ GUERRA!

- ¡SIII! ¡TÚ PUEDES VEGETA!

- ¡ENSÉÑALE DE QUIÉN MANDA!

Con un aura de super sayajin de color rojo a su alrededor, los ojos en un amarillo centellante y una voz del exorsista dijo:

- CON QUE TE PARECEN TONTERÍAS ¿EH?...

En el pasillo…

- Ummmm, ésta ropa está tan bonita que creo que pediré todo ¿por cual me decidiré? ¡Ay! ¡Por que tengo tantos problemas!- La distraída mujer caminaba tranquilamente cuando:

BROOM… PAZ… ZOK… WAMM… auch!

- ¿uh? ¿Que sería eso?- Cerca de ella, una puerta de madera salió volando estampándose con la otra pared. Salía una gran nube de humo de la habitación. De ahí una silueta -la del vencedo- se vislumbraba

- ¡Muy buenos días Bulma!- Saludó la madre con su habitual despistadez

- ¡¿QUÉ TIENEN DE BUENOS! ¡ #$&! - bramó ella dando pisotones hasta el final del pasillo

- ¿Me pregunto que le pasa? ¡Hace un día tan lindo como para estar de mal humor!- Antes de empezar a caminar escuchó un leve quejido, se asomó al cuarto, viendo la dolorosa -OK, dolorosísima- escena:

El príncipe, estaba con la lámpara de sombrero, el despertador en la nuca, la cabecera de la cama en la espalda, las sábanas entre las piernas, un cable en el cuello y un montón de chichones. Las caras de "los orgullosos padres" se fueron al suelo, acompañando a su hijo

- A...yu…den...me…-fue lo único que pudo deci-

- ¿Pero que fue lo que te paso Vegeta?-

- No es cierto, simplemente no es cierto…- dijo tirado de espalda

- Nuestro príncipe, nuestra esperanza, NUESTRO HIJO… derrotado por una… - no terminó la frase; su rostro era un mar de lágrimas -a fin de cuentas de madre, -

En la cocina…

La Madre de Bulma estaba curando a su 'nuero' al tiempo que preguntaba inocentemente lo sucedido

- No lo entiendo, ¿porqué Bulma se enfadó tanto?- tomó un curita y se lo puso en la frente

- ¡N…no… tengo idea!- uy si, como no-

- ¡AY! ¡Tendrás que disculparla! ¡Esa niña no tiene remedio! Siempre ha tenido un carácter difícil. Aún recuerdo cuando era más pequeña, la hubieras visto ¡era todo una calamidad! Nunca le dabas gusto con nada, de hecho, la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón fue sólo uno de sus caprichos…

- Jamás lo hubiera imaginado -entre dientes-. Él sabía a la perfección que Bulma había sido -bueno, era- una niña caprichosa y mimada con un temperamento complicado. Por unos momentos se quedó pensando en como había sido que ellos habían terminado juntos - ¡Valla ironías de la vida! - -

- Podrá ser caprichosa, pero algo te puedo asegurar: tú eres muy importante para ella y te quiere mucho

- Sí, se nota…

- No seas tan duro con ella, todo se debe al embarazo; dentro de poco regresará a ser como antes - Vegeta ya no sabía si era peor que volviera a la normalidad o que siguiera como estaba-

Su 'suegra'- ahora sí con todas las letras- se quedó el la cocina con sus inconvenientes culinarios e insignificantes, mientras el sayajin se dirigía a entrenar a la cápsula de gravedad en absoluta y completa paz, al menos eso creía…

- ¿Problemas con la mujercita? - su voz sarcástica hizo eco en la cabeza de Vegeta

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, madre? - No esperaban que dijera "¡hola Mami!"

- A decir Verdad Si, tengo…

- Ejem

- Tenemos algo que decirte: ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LOS SAYAJIN!

- ¡SÍ!

-Mjmmm, ¿eso es todo? - preguntó Vegeta sin interés

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¿¡RECUERDAS LA HUMILLACIÓN DE ESTA MAÑANA!

- Nosotros SI…

- ¡¿CÓMO DEMÓNIOS PUDÍSTE PERMITIR SIMILAR FRAGADERA! ¡TE LA PASO CON KAKAROTTO Y FREEZER! ¿¡PERO CON ESA HUMANA…? ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE IMPERDONABLE!

- ¡Eso, eso!

- Ese no es su asunto…

- ¡DESDE LUEGO QUE SÍ! ¡MI HONOR, NUESTRO HONOR COMO RAZA GUERRERA SE A PERDIDO POR TU CULPA! ¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LA DESHONRRA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! ¿Y TODO PORQUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ A CAÍDO ÉSTA DESGRACIA A NUESTRA FAMILIA!

- ¡Yo se, yo se, yo se!-

- -Al rey Vegeta- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!- a Vegeta- ¡PUES… ¡¡¡¡PORQUE NUESTRO PRÍNCIPE SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN DÉBIL Y SENTIMENTAL! ¡NO PUDISTE MANEJAR LA SITUACÍON Y PERMITISTE A PROPÓSITO QUE SE SALIERA DE TU CONTROL! ¡¡¡¡TE DEJÁSTE LLEVAR POR TUS EMOCIONES Y AUNQUE MILES DE VECES TE DIJE QUE ESAS COSAS ERAN PARA LOS DÉBILES TE SALIÓ VALIENDO…! PERTENECES A UNA FAMILIA DE PELEADORES FRÍOS, CALCULADORES, PELIGROSOS QUE NO TIENEN CONSENTIDO CONOCER ALGO TAN ENGAÑOSO COMO EL AMOR ¡PERO TÚ CEDISTE A TUS INSTINTOS Y A LA CARNE MEZCLANDOTE CON ESA HUMANA INFERIOR E IMPÚDICA! TE REPETIMOS HASTA EL CANSANCIO QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA! ¿PERO NOS PELASTE? ¡NOOOO! AHORA DEBES PAGAR EL PRECIO DE TU INSENSATEZ! ¡¡¡¡¡SOPORTANDOLA! ¡¿VEZ LO QUE TE PASA POR INGORAR A TU MADRE!

- Y a tu PADRE…

- ¡TODO ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE! ¿PERO SABES QUE LO ES MÁS HORRIBLE TODAVÍA!

- ¿Qué? - ya estaba arto de tanta palabrería.

- -SO- QUE… QUE… POR TU CULPA¡¡¡¡ AHORA ME CONVERTIRÉ EN ABUELA! - rompiendo a llorar calló al suelo

- Ya Kat, no llores…

- ¡¡NO ES JUSTO! SI TÚ COMETISTE EL ERROR… snif… ¿POR QUÉ…snif… DEBO PAGAR YO? ¿Qué HIZE …snif… PARA MERECER ÉSTE CASTIGO! ABUELA …snif…YO tan joven… - casi nada, sólo acabar con galaxia y media

- VEGETA -dijo el rey en tono serio y lúgubre- ¿TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR?

- Desde luego: ¡DEJEN DE ESTAR FASTIDIANDO!

- ¿QUÉEEEEE?

- ¡¡¡CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE! ¿cómo osas…BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA?

Vegeta, siguió escuchando a sus padres, -mejor dicho a su madre- reprenderle fuertemente; pues ya estaba acostumbrado, desde que inicio su relación con Bulma, se la pasaban dando lata todo el día -lo que es no tener nada mejor que hacer ¿no?- sabía todos sus discursos de memoria, sin prestar por completo atención a ninguno; sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza, él se castigaba a sí mismo, la verdad, tenía conocimiento a la perfección de que lo que estaba haciendo era una soberana estupidez, pero aún así, no podía dejar de quererla, había algo en ella que le impedía alejarse, algo que ya no solo era atracción física -como al principio-; esa atracción había evolucionado de tal manera que todos los defectos de la chica, no le eran suficientes a Vegeta para dejar se sentir "eso" tan especial y a la vez extraño para él. Sabía que sus padres no entendían ese sentimiento; por que ni él mismo lo comprendía del todo; el único capaz de entenderlo -para su infortunio- era su eterno rival: Kakarotto y era lógico que hablar con ese guerrero de clase baja era algo que NUNCA haría.

No tenía idea de cómo, pero se sentía vivo estando al lado de Bulma. Muchas veces esa sensación lo había espantado, porque él era un Sayajin; no quería perder su libertad o deseos de matar ni tampoco su maldad. Era ahí cuando se daban las riñas en las que se separaban; que no duraban mucho tiempo; pues siempre volvían el uno al otro.

Todo indicaba que ellos debían estar juntos, por eso él se "dejaba llevar" como decía su madre; también era por eso que no les rezongaba a sus padres- especialmente a Kattatzú- en sus regaños, después de todo tenían razón.

Con esto se acordó del pleito que habían tenido esa mañana. ¿Por qué Bulma le peguntaría esa cosa tan boba? Era absurdo que luego de lo que habían pasado juntos dudara de algo tan obvio. "¡En fin - se dijo- ya se le pasará, debo olvidarme de tantas ridiculeces y ponerme a entrenar"

En la cena…

- Cariño, ¿quieres que te sirva tallarines solos o con pollo?

- Con pollo, y también ponle queso derretido

- ¡En seguida!- Vegeta hace su aparición para cena- ¡ooh! ¡Que gusto verte Vegeta, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que nos acompañarías a cenar? Habría preparado más comida, pero no importa, ven y siéntate, ¡ahorita te sirvo!

Él obedeció y se sentó cerca del lugar de Bulma. El Dr. Briefs viendo la ocasión alegremente preguntó acerca de sus progresos en el entrenamiento tan arduo que realizaba. Jactándose -Vegeta- de tener buenos -esta bien, Excelentes- resultados, se sentía algo diferente; porque platicar con su suegro era algo que casi no hacía; y que empezaba agradarle, -igual que su simpatiquísima suegra- Pasados unos minutos la madre de Bulma repartió la comida; sin que la muchacha estuviera presente:

- ¿Qué te parece la comida, cielo?

- Muy sabrosa, soy afortunado de tener una esposa tan buena en la cocina…

- Cursis…- murmuró comiendo

- … Pero me falta algo; Vegeta ¿has visto a Bulma?

- No desde que casi me mata en la mañana… Además ¿Por qué tendría que saber yo donde… ¡UY! - No Terminó la frase porque ELLA se encontraba tras él- Bul ...gulp… Bulma

- ¿Si? -preguntó sonriendo -

- Aaa, ¿ya no estas enojada?

- ¿Enojada? ¿YO? ¿Por qué?

- Pues…

- Dime, ¿no quieres café? -su voz mostraba algo de malicia

-¿?

SPLOOOSHHH!

- WAAAAAA! ESTÁ CALIENTE! -Bulma había tomado la cafetera para lanzársela a Vegeta en la cabeza, con todo y café… - ¡¡¡BULMA! ¿¡¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?- ¿más? - ¿¡PORQUÉ ME MOJASTE?

La humana miraba al sayajin con enojo; correspondiendo la mirada del otro, pero poco a poco su rostro cambió: sus ojos empezaron a brillar y agrandarse:

- M… me… Me gritaste…- Dijo con la voz entrecortada a punto de soltar el llanto

- ¿… Que?

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a GRITARME? ¡Eres un cretino… un egoísta… y, y, y,… muy malo… -Rompiendo a llora-

- Pero tú empezaste !

- Era… snif… lo…snif…menos que… sniff…merecías- Ella siguió llorando, su madre la abrazó para consolarla:

- Ya, ya "hijita" no llores más… - Diciendo esto salieron las dos de la cocina para ir a la habitación de Bulma; allí su madre la tranquilizaría -No sin antes decirles a los otros dos que no se preocuparan por ella :

- ¡ESTA BIEN LA DEJAMOS EN TUS MANOS! ¿No es cierto Vegeta?

- …Si…

- AJAJIJUJAJAJUJIJAJAJAJA! -las carcajadas de Kattatzú se oían por todo el infierno- ¡Pero mira nada más que cosa!

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- JAJAJA, Es que me mata de la risa que Vegeta, aunque lo estén humillando ¡NO DIGA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

- Yo no le veo la gracia…

- Yo sí, porque es aquí donde te aseguro que se arrepiente de NO habernos escuchado cuando le advertíamos sobre esto. Pero él ya tenía edad para tomar sus propias decisiones ya no era un chiquillo que obedecía ordenes y sabía lo que hacía, no necesitaba que sus padres lo vigilaran ¿NO ERA ESO LO QUE NOS DECÍA? ¿Y QUE CREES? QUE LE SALIÓ EL TIRO POR LA CULATA: MIRA NADA MÁS HASTA DONDE LO LLEVÓ SU REVELDÍA. JAJAJA EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTÁ PAGANDO EL PRECIO DE HABER IGNORADO A ¡¡¡¡ REINA DE LOS SAYAJINS! - ¿ahora ven el parecido familiar?- Sus carcajadas histericas seguían escuchándose, mientras el Rey tenía una gotota en la cabeza.

En el baño, el objeto de las burlas de Kattatzú se lavaba el cabello. Trataba de no pensar en nada; sin éxito. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bulma y en su comportamiento de ese día; esta vez le parecía que el embarazo no tenía mucho que ver -como en ocasiones pasadas - con el todo el barullo. Finalmente comprendió que para volver las cosas a la normalidad, lo que tenía que hacer era disculparse, pese a que su alma se retorciera -junto con sus padres- de vergüenza…

En la alcoba…

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien mamá gracias, ya me siento más tranquila…

- Me alegro mucho, pero no está bien que tengas esos arranques de ira porque te puedes enfermar…

- yo…

- Por otra parte, ¡piensa en el pobre de Vegeta! Casi lo matas, y él se preocupa mucho por ti, porque te quiere…

- …- Pensando- P…pero… eso no significa que el me… me… ame…. ¿Que tanto… le puede costar decírmelo?... si esa es la verdad… Nuevamente estalló en lágrimas, sólo que ahora lloraba con desesperación como si quisiera deshacerse de todo el dolor que el guarrero le había hecho a través de las pequeñas gotas de llanto que salían de sus ojos como un río sin control. -yo no se ustedes, pero yo creo que es una llorona-

- ¿Qué tienes, Bulma ¿ahora por que lloras?

-…- no hay repuesta

- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué tienes?

- N… na… nada

- Eso no es cierto, tu no lloras por nada- Su madre estaba asombrada, Bulma no lloraba de esa manera jamás, definitivamente algo andaba mal- Se... Será mejor que te calmes… esto le puede hacer daño al bebé…

Vegeta estaba cerca de la puerta que permanecía abierta, estaba escuchando todo. El oír esos sollozos le lastimaba el corazón; no soportaba verla triste; sentía unas ganas tremendas de entrar a la habitación para abrazarla e intentar consolarla, para calmar su angustia con amor como todas esas veces que Yamsha la había lastimado… Pero su estúpido orgullo no se lo permitía…¿qué podría hacer él?

- Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi… sólo dime que tienes, te prometo que todo saldrá bien… ¡Ya se! Sigues triste por que Vegeta te gritó…? no lo hizo a propósito, todo fue sin pensar…

Esa frase lo dejó pasmado, ahora comprendía: ese sufrimiento se lo había causado él mismo con su reacción de la mañana.

Sintió que se desvanecería. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro con facilidad… ya no le importaba lo que pensara el que lo viera en ese estado ni el que su imagen de "asesino, frío, cruel, despiadado, calculador" quedará despedazada. Se sentía horriblemente mal por haberle hecho daño a quién tanto amaba, a ella que le había enseñado que la vida no era una basura como se lo enseñaron, sino todo lo contrario, un regalo maravilloso que debía aprovecharse al máximo

No pudo seguir ahí oyendo como lloraba su mujer, no lo soportaba. Lo mejor sería irse de ese lugar, a otro planeta, un sitio lejano y desierto donde él ya no la hiriera más. Todavía con lágrimas caminó por el oscuro pasillo; sería mejor que se fuera acostumbrando, porque eso sería su vida sin Bulma: completas y absolutas tinieblas

- ¿Acaso intentas HUIR?

Vegeta se detuvo, él conocía a la perfección esa voz.

- ¿Padre?

- Desde luego, ¿esperabas a otra persona?

- No estoy de humor para tus sermones, déjame…

- No sin antes aclarar lo siguiente: Vegeta, se con toda mi sangre guerrera que AMAS a esa chica -Nooo ¿en serio? - Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, esa es la realidad: la amas como a nadie en éste mundo y con todo tu corazón, así que no trates de decirme lo contrario ¿esta bien? Por otro lado hay algo que debes hacer...

- ¿qué?

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo ¿OK? Lo se todo. Y se que "tu chica" esta afligida ¿tienes la más remota idea de por qué?

- …Mfmm…

- ¡Claro que lo sabes!

- Si es así… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Tu tienes conocimiento de eso, hijo… Solo tienes que decir dos palabritas o 5 letras; o 3 palabras y 8 letras si lo dices en ingles… Pero es muy simple; te lo mostraré ¡chicas! - Con este grito un trío de diablitas con falditas cortas y mechudos de porrista se formaron en hilera para dar el espectáculo del año:

D: ¡OK! ¿LISTAS?

D2y3: ¡siiiiiii!

D: ¡PERFECTO: denme una "T"!

D2Y3: "T"

D: ¡Denme una "E"!

D2Y3: "E"

D: ¡Denme una "A"!

D2Y3: "A"

D: ¡Denme una "M"!

D2Y3: "M"

D: ¡Denme una "O"!

D2Y3:"O"

D: ¿¡QUÉ DICE?

D2Y3: "¡TE AMO!"

D: ¡MÁS FUERTE!

D2Y3: "¡TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!"

- ¿Ves? No tiene mayor dificultad; cualquier tarado puede decirlo…

- NO se trata de eso… soy un peleador… yo en la vida… quiero decir yo no soy…

- ¿CAPAZ? Que pena, ¡PORQUE TENDRÁS QUE SERLO ÉSTA VEZ! PIENSA EN TU MUJER Y EL DAÑO QUE LE HACES POR TUS…Después de todo, creo que se lo ha ganado, ¿tú no?

- Ya que lo pones de ese modo… supongo que… Espera ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

- ¿Quien dijo que te estaba ayudando? Lo que pasa es que me exaspera que hagan tanta algarabía por una cosa sin trascendencia. Además, si te peleas con ella ¿QUIÉN TE VA A PROVEER EQUIPO PARA ENTRENAR? Sin ese equipo no podrás practicar; por tanto no superaras los poderes de Kakarotto y la próxima vez que se enfrenten, te derrotará de nuevo ¿ves la importancia de llevarte bien con ella? Es algo que no logro, ni lograré que tu madre entienda, en eso te pareces a ella…

- ¿En qué?

- ¡EN SU TERQUEDAD! Por ahora, tienes una asunto pendiente, ya te dije lo que está en juego, tu sabrás si pones en práctica lo que te mostré o no…

Con todo, ya no tenía duda en lo que iba a hacer, ahora tenía duda en COMO lo iba a hacer. Él era hermético en todo lo referente a palabrerías románticas, pensó que si le mostraba con hechos su amor a Bulma, ella lo comprendería, y así el jamás tendría que expresar con palabras lo que sentía. A estas alturas de la vida, se daba cuenta de que no era suficiente, como ella dijo: "Hay determinadas cosas que uno debe decir, porque no se pueden saber de otra forma"

En la alcoba…

Bulma seguía llorando, no decía nada, ni daba explicaciones; solo lloraba, lloraba, lloraba, lloraba, lloraba y lloraba -perdón, es que tengo ganas de escribir --

- Ya detente, esas lágrimas te dejarán el rostro de sapo -otra a la que ya se le secó el cerebro- y las niñas con cara de sapo se ven feas -¡que consuelo!

- ¿Me permites? - La masculina y determinante voz de Vegeta hizo eco, haciendo que las dos voltearan a verlo en la puerta.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? No quiero… verlo… NO QUIERO! -Pensaba escondiendo su cara en las rodillas -también ella tenía orgullo, no permitiría que ÉL Viera lo que le afectaban esas broncas -

- ¡VEGETA! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No importa.. Yo me haré cargo de ella.

- ¿De veras? Entonces es toda tuya!

- IUKKKK! MAMÁ?

- Por favor se paciente, recuerda lo que hablamos - ¿hablar? ¿Cuándo?

La curvilínea 'dama' salió del cuarto, dejando a la pareja sola. Se quedaron en silencio; Bulma con el rostro ocultado por sus cabellos no tan largos y Vegeta dándole la espalda. Despacio, tratando de evitar ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, la observó. La chica sentía sus ojos clavados en ella, no lo resistía. Se armó de valor para susurrar:

- ¿A qué viniste, Vegeta? -su voz era turbada por las lágrimas

- Quería… quiero hablar…

- ¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? JA, lástima; ¡PORQUE YO NO!

- No te culpo por eso, me he portado como un sin vergüenza, entiendo que no quieras saber más de mi, más hay algo que debo decirte…

- YO TAMBIÉN TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE: TÚ DICES QUE LO QUE TE PREGUNTO SON TONTERÍAS Y CURSILERÍA BARATA, PORQUE NO TIENES NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE ES EL AMOR. PUES "¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE IMPORTA A TI?" ESO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE DICES; CREES QUE LO SABES TODO Y QUE POR SER DE UNA RAZA MÁS FUERTE, NO TIENES NADA QUE APRENDER DE ÉSTA RAZA QUE TÚ CONSIDERAS INFERIOR ¿NO? PUES TE VOY A DECIR ALGO: ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO, LOS HUMANOS SIN HABILIDADES SOBRE NATURALES NI FUERZA FÍSICA SUPERAMOS POR MUCHO A LOS SAYAJINES POR UNA SOLA RAZÓN: POR QUE TENEMOS UN CORAZÓN QUE NOS PERMITE AMAR Y VIVIR INTENSAMENTE… ALGO QUE USTEDES DE NINGÚN MODO ENTENDERÁN. PERO YO PENSÉ QUE TENÍAS CORAZÓN… ENTONCES CREÍ EN TI; ¡POR DIOS! ¡CREÍ EN TI VEGETA! UN HOMBRE DESALMADO Y SANGUINARIO, EN TI QUE ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO… BIEN ME LO HABÍAN DICHO TODOS… Y… YO FUI TAN IDIOTA QUE NO LO CREÍ… SUPUSE QUE SI TE DABA MI CARIÑO CAMBIARÍAS. NO ESPERABA QUE FUERAS COMO GOKÚ, PERO TAMPOCO QUE FUERAS TAN FRÍO COMO PARA HABER ESTADO CONMIGO TANTO TIEMPO Y SEGUIR SIN SENTIR NADA… CUANDO KIRA ME DIJO QUE DEBÍA PREGUNTARTE SI ME AMABAS, ME MOLESTÉ CON ELLA PORQUE SEGÚN YO ENTENDÍA TUS SENTIMIENTOS, ¡EN QUE ERROR TAN GRANDE ESTABA! AHORA LE AGRADESCO QUE ME HAYA HECHO DUDAR, PUES AHORA SÉ LA VERDAD… TÚ ESTAS AQUÍ SÓLO PORQUE QUIERES ADQUIRIR NUEVOS PODERES Y PELEAR CON GOKÚ; NO PORQUE QUISIERAS QUEDARTE A MI LADO… NO PORQUE ME AMARAS… MUCHO MENOS PORQUE AMARAS A NUESTRO HIJO… YO… NOSOTROS… NUNCA TE IMPORTAMOS… ME EQUIVOQUÉ CONTIGO… IGUAL QUE CON YAMSHA… SÓLO QUE ESTA VEZ, HAY ALGUIEN QUE ES INOCENTE Y QUE SUFRIRÁ POR QUE SU MADRE FUE UNA ESTÚPIDA QUE CREYÓ EN ALGO QUE NO PODÍA SER… LO SIENTO TANTO POR TI… MI BEBÉ… -

No pudo decir más. Se vio el vientre tratando inútilmente detener su llanto dándole la espalda a Vegeta; que estaba paralizado por todo lo que había oído. No sabía que decirle ni que hacer. Únicamente veía la nada…

De repente reaccionó porque sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al verla así: parecía una niña pequeña, tan indefensa, tan frágil, tan desprotegida. En ese momento recordó la promesa que se había formulado: la protegería para siempre de todo y de todos, al igual que de sí mismo… Ahí supo que si no hacía algo, la perdería para siempre…

- YO… NO SOY BUENO PARA ESTO Y LO SABES… LO ÙNICO QUE PUEDO DECIRTE ES QUE…AUNQUE PARESCA QUE YO NUNCA ME DOY CUENTA DE NADA… PERO DEBES SABER QUE NO ES ASÍ…YO SI VEO LAS COSAS ..VIVÍ SIEMPRE EN UN MUNDO DONDE LOS SENTIMIENTOS COMO EL….AMOR…NO EXISTÍAN…-Tomó un respiro aún inseguro de lo que estaba diciendo e incrédulo de tan "cursis" palabras- EL ENCONTRARME EN ESTE MUNDO Y EN ESTA SITUACIÒN ES ALGO…BASTANTE NUEVO PARA MI CON LO QUE A VECES PIENSO QUE NO PUEDO LIDIAR…Y NO LO HARíA…DE NO SER QUE TE TENGO A "Alguien" A MI LADO QUE ME HA HECHO DESCUBRIR QUE VIVIR LA VIDA COMO LA VIVÍA ANTES…NO TIENE SENTIDO… -se acercó a ella, la tomó del rostro donde corrían las lágrimas, lo levantó y la besó con suavidad por un instante. Ella no hizo el intento de resistirse. Terminó el beso y él terminó la frese- POR ESO NO PUEDES SEGUIR PENSANDO QUE NO SIGNIFICAS NADA PARA MI…POR QUE YO…**TE AMO**

Se abrazaron. Bulma no podía creerlo finalmente Vegeta se lo había dicho, ya no había porque dudar, ahora sabía la verdad… y no podía ser más feliz.

- Bien hecho, Vegeta -¡otra metiche!- dijo la madre de Bulma desde la puerta.

El abrazó fue interrumpido por Bulma.

- ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

- No, es que… -volvió a callar quedándose quieta por un segundo

- ¿Pasa algo malo? -estaba nervioso, pensó lo mismo que ustedes

- No, todo lo contrario, mira -tomó la tosca mano del peleador y la colocó en un costado de su abultado vientre - ¿puedes sentir eso, Vegeta? -

- ¿Es...? -no acabó de decirlo; estaba marcadamente sorprendido-

- SÍ, si es, es mi… no quiero decir nuestro BEBÉ - dijo a un atónito Vegeta -todo indica que a salido a ti, MI PRINCIPE- Se abrazaron otra vez, estaban felices su hijo mostraba estar sano y prometía ser algo de lo que ambos se enorgullecieran.

En el infierno…

- ¿QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ESTO…N O PUEDE SER… NO ¡NO! VEEEEGEEETTAAAAAA!

- ¿Qué -gulp- se te ofrece?

- ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ? SÓLO OBSERVA ESO ¡ YA SE RECONCILIARON! NO LO PUEDO CREER! NO ES POSIBLE ! COMO DIANTRES PASÓ!

- Uy ¿quién sabe? -Kat, volteó a ver a su 'esposo'

- ¿ACASO… -comenzó a acercarse- DIME, VEGETA DE PURA CASUALIDAD, TUVISTE "ALGO" QUE VER CON ESTO?- señaló la esferita que servía como tele

- ¿YOOOOOOOOOO? ¿Cómo crees? De donde sacas esa loca idea?

- ¡COMO LO IMAGINÉ TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU FUITE!

- Noooooo, te juro que no tengo nada que ver con…

- ¿PORQUÉ HICISTE ESO? PUDE HABER RECUPERADO A MI "PEQUEÑO" -¿pequeño?- PERO DEBÍAS METER TU CUCHAROTA Y AHORA ME LAS VAS A PAGA- dijo sacando un mazote que Shampoo le prestó- ¡¡¡¡¡VEN ACA MALDITA SABANDIJA, RATA DE DOS PATAS, BICHO RASTRERO… -¿olvidé mensionar que es "Fan" de Paquita la del barrio? - CABEZA DE CHORLITO! ¡¡¡¡¡TE VOY A HACER PEDASOS!

- NOOOOO, katita -mandilón- no espera, puedo explicarlo!

En la C.C.

Todo volvía a ser paz, sin dificultades, ya que Bulma y Vegeta se habían contentado…

- YO NO SE COMO LE HACES… PERO ME TIENES QUE ACOMPAÑAR DE COMPRAS! -eso parecía-

- ¿YO PORQUE? - gritó enojado

- Porque el babé no es sólo mío, también es tuyo y por eso tienes ciertas responsabilidades con él, además ¿quién va a cargar las bolsas "mi Vida"? -respondió ella con un tono de orden

- ¡¡¡NO VOY A NINGÚN LADO Y HAZLE COMO QUIERAS!

- ¿Cómo que no? Oye, te estoy hablando, ¡¡¡VEGETA!

- Y esto es todos los días…-Dijeron ambos en un tono de complicidad y cansancio...todo era tal y como siempre había sido...

Bueno, ¿quién dijo que la vida es perfecta?

FIN

**Ok, se que tal ves ustedes piensen que JAMAS Vegeta diría cosas como las anteriores y que tal ves les será difícil aceptar las cosas tal como las puse, porque también debo aceptar que el Rey Vegeta esta IRRECONOCIBLE y que no le queda el papel del "mandilón" Jejee, pero bueno después de todo ¿Es una comedia no? **


End file.
